Properties of metals, such as strength and lubrication properties, can be altered by ion irradiation. Thus e.g. steel can be given a harder surface and altered lubrication properties by implementing heavy ions, such as titanium and molybdenum.
Machine components which warrant advanced surface treatment include steel balls in ball bearings positioned far inside a machine or other machine components, which are so disposed, that mounting and demounting of them for repair or replacement is a difficult and time-consuming operation. By the surface treatment of the subject invention, the life of such machine component can be increased.
The purposes of the present invention is consequently to propose a method and provide an apparatus for such advanced surface treatment.